Prior art apparatus used to deskew digital data read from mass storage devices utilized hybrid analog/digital circuitry to implement the circuitry necessary to generate the proper timing and control signals for deskewing multi-track data. Because of this utilization of hybrid devices, the prior art apparatus was not as adaptable to automatic testing procedures and, consequently, required greater amounts of labor with greater skills to test the equipment than that required by an all digital approach. Prior art devices also required a separate clocking mechanism for each of the data tracks resulting in the need for more circuitry than that necessary for the instant invention as well as requiring that each bit be shifted through all stages of the deskew buffer.